


A Little Witch, A Sun And Moon, And Ten Wolves

by piratenat



Series: Stay With Me; Always [DISCONTINUED, Sorry] [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO Halloween, EXO Halloween 2016, Halloween, Halloween Oneshot, I'm Bad At Tagging, Oneshot, Other, halloween 2016, yeah i don't know what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratenat/pseuds/piratenat
Summary: What happens when Jongdae and Yixing take Sophia trick-or-treating on Halloween? A little witch, the sun and moon, and ten wolf pups,  all together in one night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost this was supposed to be released in Halloween but I'm afraid I had a bit of writer's block so it's barely getting released today, sorry, but happy late Halloween. I hope you guys had a great time. Second, I'm not too sure if this came out good or not but I hope it's at least enjoyable. I may have rushed through it and if it's noticeable I'm sorry. And third, it's supposed to be a oneshot thing but it's close to 9,000 I think and what kind of oneshot is that long lol. Anyway thank you to all of you, I hope you like it, if not, let me know. And happy birthday to Fanfan!!! And my momma who shares the same birthday as him. OK that's about it bye! ^^

Halloween was just around the corner and Jongdae couldn't be any more excited. Jongdae's favorite holiday has always been Halloween, even though he never had a normal holiday in his life since he was a kid, he claims that Halloween to him is like Christmas. He never really trick or treated before, except once when he was a kid and both him and Jongin dressed up as galactic kids and their mom took them around the neighborhood to get some candy. Jongdae though lived for the scares, and it was usually him that would be scaring everyone, even if his costume yelled home made and cute. He just liked hiding behind the trees or bushes and jumping out at the kids that would show up to a house to get candy. That's how him and Jongin were always loaded with candy. Most of the homeowners will leave a giant bowl out full of candy for the kids to take, and Jongdae trick or treating for two, made sure that only him and Jongin will get the most.

As he got older, he will dress up in whatever scary costume he could find and will just go around scaring kids with his friends. When he became older, he discovered graveyard movie nights where him and his friends will go and watch the classic monster film of the night then go party after. He especially liked showing up with his friends with their normal attire and just a mask on, sometimes with their faces painted, but most of all he liked that he could be himself that day. No one would judge him or say things to him, and if they dared, Jongdae's face was covered up, so he could easily just throw a punch and they wouldn't know that it was him all along.

He always felt comfortable sitting in a dark graveyard with his friends and a couple of people who showed up as well and watch scary movies, he never found them scary but he did enjoy them. Even the newer ones that claim to be scary, but in reality he just finds them funny. He always liked the creepy decorations and the people who actually liked going out and decorating their houses. He liked the effort of the workers working in haunted houses trying to scare him. Halloween was just like Christmas to him, and now living with Yixing and Saint Zhang and finally having a Halloween night with his brother for the first time in a while, Jongdae was ecstatic to share that world with them.

Unfortunately he had work for the whole week, so plans him and Saint Zhang made to go out and decorate the house together and buy candies to give out, went out the window. Plans he made to watch scary movies all week with his brother and Yixing, went down the drain as well. Going out and picking out costumes, everything he wanted to do, they were lost plans now. That Friday night as he made his way to Saint Zhang's house, also his and Jongin's temporary home, he was surprised to find Yixing and Jongin there, including all of their friends, except for Kris, Junmyeon, Minseok and Luhan. They were all sitting around the living room with popcorn bowls or chip bowls and a table full of plastic cups filled with different soda concoctions.

"So what's this movie called again?" Sehun asks, reaching over Baekhyun to grab his cup to take a drink. No one has noticed him standing by the door yet and he's sure no one will unless he makes himself known. Jongdae is really curious though as to what they're doing, so he stands there for a bit until someone notices him.

"The Wicker Man."

"That movie isn't even scary. Let's watch Nightmare On Elm Street or something like that besides that crap!" Baekhyun yells out, throwing chips and popcorn towards the TV while Jongin was helping Yixing set the DVD player up.

"What's the Wicker Man about? I've never seen it." Tao asks, struggling to keep Baekhyun off of him since Baekhyun apparently has made himself comfortable spread out on the couch and laying on top of both Sehun and Tao.

"It's basically, don't die a virgin." Chanyeol explains, almost done with his bowl of popcorn and is now reaching over for his drink.

Sehun arches an eyebrow up and looks over at both Jongin and Yixing. "Seriously? Why not?"

"Or you'll get sacrificed to the Gods." Kyungsoo answers, coming back from the kitchen with another bowl, Jongdae can't make out what exactly it's in it but whatever it is, has everyone reaching over for it.

"What?! Boo that crap then! Let's watch Saw!"

"Tao, your scaredy cat ass can't handle Saw, or what? You're also scared you'll die a virgin as well?" Baekhyun taunts but ends up falling face first onto the ground as Tao pushed him off both himself and Sehun, leaning all the way back in their spots and putting their legs up on top of Baekhyun. Jongdae can't help but laugh at them, which makes his presence known and makes everyone jump as he just scared the crap out of all of them.

"Jongdae, what the hell?!" Baekhyun yells out first as he definitely jumped a little higher than the rest of them. Jongdae finally walks inside and closes the door behind himself, removing his shoes and quickly walking towards Yixing to greet him hello. There are groans coming from the others but like always Jongdae doesn't care and gives them the finger while Yixing laughs. "Why are you here? I thought you had work today."

"I _had_ work today." Jongdae answers, now greeting everybody else with a handshake and a hug, avoiding Baekhyun completely. "I just finished my shift. Why are you guys here? And watching The Wicker Man nonetheless?"

Baekhyun immediately sits up and glares, Jongdae knowing exactly why Baekhyun is upset with him. "You told me you were going to be working all day! You and I could've been having dinner together and going out having fun instead of being here with the other dumbdumbs." Baekhyun turns his head to the side to apologize to the others, very badly, but quickly gets up and latches himself onto Jongdae, trying to drag him out the door. "Quick! Before the others gain up on us."

"Better start running Dumb Dumbhyun!" Kyungsoo tells him as he pretends to sit up and launch himself towards him, but Baekhyun just hides behind Jongdae then bolts towards Yixing's room to lock himself there.

"Did he go into our room?" Jongin asks, but Jongdae shrugs while Yixing shakes his head.

"Why?" Tao asks. "What are you hiding in there?" The question is mostly directed towards Jongin, but Tao seems to be more interested on what's on his phone instead.

"The Wicker Man himself." Chanyeol replies with a serious tone to scare Tao. Tao who half believes him and half doesn't, curls beside Sehun a little more then turns to pay attention to Jongdae and Yixing instead. The two of them quietly talking to themselves, makes Tao see that they don't want to involve anyone else other than them in their own little world.

When Jongdae's birthday came, they threw him a small party, when Yixing's birthday came two weeks later, they had a small gathering that after included a night only Yixing and Jongdae will keep to themselves for the whole night. No one knew where they were at and what they were doing, but every since then the two have been together the whole time. They seemed almost inseparable, and they seemed close. Closer than before. As if the other could read the other's mind with just one look. As if the other could feel what the other was feeling, as if the two created a world together and every now and then they would lose themselves in that world. The others would notice how they would look at each other and how certain touches or phrases made the two of them automatically react to it differently. The others never spoke up about it because they knew that Jongdae and Yixing would never talk about it, but they all knew that these two were in love and were going to be for a really long time, and when those two were lost in their own world it would take a lot to bring them back.

"Hey you two!" Baekhyun yells out,Jongdae and Yixing looking away from each other and looking right at Baekhyun with the same facial expression on, both done with him. "Are we going to watch this or are we going to watch you two love birds together the whole night?"

"The whole night?" Jongdae asks, Yixing nodding at him.

"They're sleeping over. Why? Is something wrong?" Yixing asks, a hand in Jongdae's, his thumb caressing his knuckles to get him to relax.

"No. The thing is though..." Jongdae looks around at their friends then leans forward to whisper towards Yixing. "Sophia may be coming over. They came to visit me at work and Stacey apparently has a favor to ask."

Yixing's eyes light up at the mention of Sophia. Every since Sophia started learning English, Yixing started to feel more involved in the friendship and love that is Sophia and Jongdae. He loves seeing the two of them together, and Yixing being a sucker for little kids and babies, he gets sucked in even more and more to wanting to spend more time with Sophia. She's a charming little girl but since she only spoke Spanish at the time and Jongdae only knowing a little, Yixing always felt left out, but admired the two of them from afar. Now he can join in whenever and doesn't feel left out at all. If Sophia and Stacey were coming over, then their dumb friends definitely should not be there or they'll either scare her or weird her out. They definitely had to go.

"Hey! You guys are going to have to go! We'll talk later about Halloween plans." Yixing says loudly as he starts clapping at all of them to hurry up and move. Jongdae just stands there laughing at all of them as they start complaining and groaning at why they have to leave so early already. Or they won't be leaving until they get an explanation as to why they're getting kicked out.

"Oh my g... Are you two going to fuck?" Sehun asks, Yixing freezes for a second to see if it's a good idea or not to go with that, while Jongdae just laughs out loud and shakes his head.

"Y-Yes. Yes we are. Now go!"

"Then shouldn't Jongin go with us then?" Kyungsoo asks, genuinely worried that Jongin will get scarred staying home, while his brother and boyfriend lock themselves in Yixing's room and do whatever they do for a good time. Jongin at the same time though just stares at his brother and Yixing in horror wondering if that's true or not but Jongdae just keeps on laughing and sets a hand on Yixing's arm to stop him from continuing on with the lie.

"We're not going to fuck. But we are expecting someone and Yixing just thinks that you guys staying here will scare our guest so he wants you guys to go."

Jongin automatically knows who this special guest is so he turns to his brother and grins. "Sophia is coming over?"

"Yeah. With her mom. Apparently she has a favor to ask." Jongin grins even wider now, Sophia may not be related to him at all but he likes to think of her as a little sister, _has_ become a little sister to both Jongin and Jongdae, so the idea of his friends around her while she's there, he doesn't want anyone scaring her because he's the protective older brother to her and will do anything to keep her safe.

"You guys are going to have to go. We'll talk later." Jongin says, pushing his friends towards the door now, someone up front opening it so they can get out and won't get pressed onto the door, but when they realize that someone is already standing there, holding a little girl in their arms, the guys all stop.

"Umm hello?" Stacey says. The small group of guys staring wide eyed at her and the little girl. Some of them realize who it is as Jongdae has mentioned Sophia to them before and have sort of met her during the funeral service, including Jongdae's birthday party, but they haven't really met her officially. "Is Jongdae or Yixing here?" She asks, wondering if she got the right house in the first place.

"We're here!" Jongdae says loudly, trying to squeeze through the small group to get to the front, Yixing right behind him. When the two of them reach the front, Sophia lights up and automatically goes into Jongdae's arms, kissing his cheek and reaching over to kiss Yixing as well.

"Oh did you just get home?" Stacey asks, noticing that Jongdae still had his work shirt on.

"Yeah. Just a few minutes ago. I thought you were going to show up later." Jongdae admits as Sophia looks behind him and looks at the new faces that seem to be waving and smiling at her. She only stares at them, judging why they're waving at her, when she spots Jongin at the back and waving at her, she lights up again and waves back at him, trying to go into his arms but a small group of weird guys happen to be standing in their way.

"We were. But Sophia really wanted to go see you guys already. Were you guys having a party or something, we can come back later." Stacey asks, not being able to ignore the small group that were being kicked out before she arrived.

"No, not at all. We just had some friends over to watch scary movies together, they were just leaving." Yixing says through clenched teeth, hoping his friends will get the idea on leaving, but it turns out that Baekhyun, being the smooth talker that he is, knew how to stay longer.

"Oh come on you guys, you have guests over and you're not going to introduce us? What kind of friends will do that? Hi, I'm Baekhyun. Jongdae's and Yixing's best friend. Nice to meet you. I think we've seen each other during Jongdae's party but never really met." Baekhyun stretches his hand out for him and Stacey to shake, a charming smile on his face. Yixing literally face palms while Jongdae looks offended that Baekhyun will call himself his best friend when Yixing clearly _was_ his best friend. Chanyeol quickly gets the hint and steps forward to introduce himself also.

"Hi I'm Chanyeol. Jongdae's and Yixing's best friend as well. I think we talked a bit in the kitchen during the party but we never officially met." Stacey on the other hand seems to remember Chanyeol though, so she introduces herself back. After introducing each other and Jongdae and Yixing letting Stacey in and letting their friends stay, they all sit around in the living room, Sophia avoiding Sehun, Tao, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol while she shows Jongin and Kyungsoo her new toy from the kid's meal she had earlier on. Yixing can't help but feel a little jealous, but since Stacey did come all the way here to ask for a favor he feels that he needs to be a good host.

"Would you like some water or juice or something to eat?" he asks, noticing that Sophia lit up a little at the mention of juice. He smiles at her as she does her best puppy eyes at her mom so she can get some juice of her own. Stacey notices, stares back at her daughter then sighs as she nods at Yixing.

"Some juice would be lovely, thank you."

"I'll go get it for her." Jongin speaks up, getting up and taking Sophia with him, somewhat getting the others to follow him, but it takes Kyungsoo standing by the kitchen and letting out a sigh to tell both Chanyeol and Baekhyun to follow them out so Jongdae and Yixing could be alone with Stacey. They laugh as Kyungsoo mumbles out "idiots" then walks away, once again telling Stacey that it was nice to meet her.

"Yeah same here."

"So now that we're alone, what's up?" Jongdae asks, wondering what the big favor could be.

"Oh right. I almost forgot." Stacey stammers, shoving her hair behind her ear. "Umm... Well since Halloween is tomorrow and I'm here for a business meeting, gathering, sort of thing, I won't be able to take Sophie out trick-or-treating, so I was wondering if you guys could." She stays quiet for a long minute, waiting for a response, but instead she gets Jongdae laughing out loud and reaching forward for her hand to cover with his.

"Of course we'll take her trick-or-treating. I'll get off a bit late tomorrow but I'll definitely take her. It's no problem at all." Jongdae smiles at her and pats her hand once, getting Stacey to let out a breath they weren't aware she was even holding in.

"Oh thank you. I know I'm asking for much-"

"Nonsense. We love Sophia, and honestly we didn't really have much plans anyway for Halloween-"

"Oh but..." Yixing speaks up but quickly shakes his head to let Jongdae continue.

"You guys had plans?" Stacey asks, her attention on Yixing while Jongdae looks at Yixing wondering if they really did have plans together.

"Well, no, but I thought we were going to the graveyard thing."

"Oh! I forgot."

"Plus Chanyeol's band has a gig and Kris, Junmyeon, Luhan and Minseok were going to be in town for the night."

"Ugh. I forgot." Jongdae groans, scratching the back of his head while he's at it.

"If you guys have plans-" Stacey speaks up but gets interrupted by the two of them. She silently watches them mumble to themselves and to each other, trying to come up with some sort of plan together. When they stop to look at one another, they confirm whatever they came up together with just a look then turn to look and smile at Stacey.

"We can definitely take Sophia trick-or-treating. Is it OK though if we take her to the graveyard movie night with us?" Jongdae asks. Stacey is a bit speechless over at what just happened between the two of them. She's never seen anything like it, she trusts Jongdae and Yixing though so she nods and smiles at them, telling them that it's ok for her to go but to always keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't get frightened much.

"Don't worry. We will. We'll call you if anything comes up."

"Oh, I was just about to add that in. Please, don't hesitate in calling me. If I don't answer, you can leave a text. I'll make sure to reply back or give you a call after."

"Great. Then I guess we're taking Sophia trick-or-treating. Are you going to drop her off here or at work or do we come pick her up at the-"

"Well we're staying at the hotel the gathering thing is held at, I'll get her costume ready and I'll bring her here if it's no problem. At what time do you get out of work?" She asks Jongdae.

"At 6. The movie starts around 7 and I think we'll leave at 8 to take her trick-or-treating. At what time do you not want her out?" Yixing is honestly amused at the way Jongdae is handling all of this. He just wants to sit back and watch him continue. Jongdae, who claimed he was really bad with kids, was actually really good. He knew the right questions to ask and the right answers to reply with. He _really_ liked watching him right now.

"I honestly don't want her getting a ton of candy or she'll get cavities and not want to go to the dentist later, so maybe around 9? Can you bring her back home? But if you guys think you can't make it back at 9 then no later than 10? I'll definitely come here and pick her up." Jongdae laughs out loud then nods. Yixing is _really_ liking this moment. He just squeezes Jongdae's hand a little tighter to let him know that he's doing good and that he's also doing things to his heart. Good things to his heart.

"We can do that." Yixing finally answers, hoping to leave a good impression, not just to Stacey but to Jongdae as well. "We'll keep you updated if we're a little late or not."

"Thanks you two. I'm sure she'll never stop talking about going trick-or-treating with the two of you." Stacey comments. The three of them stay seated for a bit just making small talk and talking about Sophia when the others, who decided to go to the backyard to play with the little girl, finally walk in, Sophia going straight to Jongdae and sitting on his lap and asking what Jongdae is going to dress up as.

"I don't know. What do you think I should be?"

"A wizard." She says happily, turning on his lap to face him. Baekhyun and Chanyeol are laughing at the thought of Jongdae dressing up in a long robe and wearing a fake beard, but that doesn't seem to make Sophia happy.

"You two could be wolves." She tells them, sticking her tongue out at the two of them and turning her attention back to Jongdae. Jongdae and Yixing are both laughing out loud, while Sehun and Tao are laughing harder and basically admitting that what Sophia meant was that they should be dogs.

"Sophie, that's not very nice. Apologize."

"It's alright." Baekhyun adds after Stacey. "We know she means well."

"Still, that's pretty-"

"They were being mean to Jongdae." Sophia pouts. Jongdae smiles, pinches her cheek then kisses her nose to make her giggle.

"Its ok, Sophia. Thank you for standing up for me. But your mom is right, you should apologize to them or they'll turn into cry babies and we don't want that, right?"

Sophia smiles, getting off of Jongdae's lap to stand in front of Baekhyun and Chanyeol to apologize, but Yixing is giving Jongdae a look that he should apologize as well. Jongdae does his best puppy eyes at him but it doesn't seem to work as Yixing is nodding his head no at him, jerking his head to make him apologize as well. They want to set a good example for Sophia and it should start by one of her favorite people doing it first.

Jongdae groans, gets on his feet then bows in front of his friends. "I'm sorry I called you guys cry babies. You two are not cry babies, you two are my friends and I'm thankful for that. Please accept my apology." It takes everything in them not to laugh out loud at Jongdae, but nonetheless they accept it and wait for Sophia to go next. She doesn't bow but she does lower her head a little, being shy, then looks up at them and apologizes, the two idiots immediately squealing and cooing at her and accepting her apology, asking for hugs from her. Jongdae, Yixing, and Kyungsoo roll their eyes while Tao and Sehun get a little jealous that they don't get hugs as well.

"So are you guys dressing up?" Stacey asks. Jongdae and Yixing share a look then shrug as they don't know yet while the others tell her what they've thought about dressing up as.

"Jongdae and Yixing should be the sun and moon!" Sophia yells out cheerfully. The two share a look one more time, then smile as that's exactly what they are to each other.

-

When Sophia yelled out that Jongdae and Yixing should be the sun and moon, Jongdae really thought that he was the moon and Yixing the sun, but it seemed that Yixing really is the moon and Jongdae the actual sun. And the look on his face when Yixing explained why, was too adorable, Yixing laughed and stepped forward to hug Jongdae's waist and kiss his cheek.

"But I thought I was the moon." Jongdae pouts, his lower lip sticking out so far, Yixing smiles and runs his finger down Jongdae's lip to start playing with it.

"No baby, I'm really the moon and you're the sun. Have you seen your freaking smile? It's like sunshine I swear."

"You have a sunshine like smile as well."

"Yeah but I don't radiate like the sun like you do." Yixing tells him, hugging him just a bit tighter, and loving him a lot more. He kisses his temple, then rests his forehead against Jongdae, waiting for him to add anything. "If you want I'll be the sun and you can be the moon?"

"No." Jongdae shakes his head. "I mean, are we really doing this though?" Yixing pulls away, a bit surprised that Jongdae is asking the question when Jongdae has made it clear before that anything Sophia wishes, he will do. He looks down at their outfits then back up to Jongdae then shrugs.

"Do you not want to dress up like this? Or did you have something else in mind?"

"No it's fine. You look really good dressed like that." Jongdae compliments, making Yixing blush. "But I mean, I kind of thought we were going to be dressed up as the actual round versions of the sun and moon." Yixing immediately tips his head back to let out a loud laugh, an infectious laugh that has Jongdae laughing along as well. They stay there laughing out loud and imagining each other wearing the giant round costumes and not being able to walk around much because they don't have much free space and they possibly can't get on the bus or car and have to be stuck walking beside the car as Luhan or whoever is driving, drives around the speed limit of 3 or 5.

"I think we'll let Sophia down if we do wear those."

"I think so too. But..."

Yixing pulls Jongdae close again, resting his arms around Jongdae's waist. "What is it?"

"You really look good dressed like that." Jongdae blushes. Yixing smiles, looking down at his outfit then at his beautiful boyfriend. Jongdae was now changing into his white cut up shirt, his white jeans and a half mask of the sun while Yixing had the opposite. All dark, and a black half mask of a crescent moon. They sort of traded clothes as Jongdae had to wear one of Yixing's white jackets and Yixing had to wear Jongdae's favorite leather jacket. They probably didn't represent the sun and moon at all but their personalities did. And there was no doubt in Yixing's mind that Jongdae will radiate and Yixing will balance him out just like the moon. That's exactly how their relationship works. Jongdae shines and brings warmth like the sun while Yixing offers balance and calmness like the moon. And for someone like Sophia to see that, she really knows how to read and understand people.

Before they walk out of Yixing's room, Yixing pulls Jongdae close to him one more time to press a long hard kiss onto Jongdae's lips.

"What was that for?"

"You look amazing as the sun as well."

Jongdae blushes, using the chance to smack Yixing's chest lightly then smack his butt for making him blush. When he tries to walk away and walk past Yixing, Yixing bites his lower lip, grabs onto Jongdae's arm to pull him back and kiss him on the lips again. They don't pull away, just smile into the kiss until Luhan clears his throat behind them, quite loudly actually, to get them to pull away. "Can you two not make out for five minutes? I swear you're like animals."

Jongdae laughs then pushes Luhan away so he can walk out of the room and lead Yixing out right behind him. "We can do much more than make out for five minutes."

"So I guess it does make us like animals." Yixing adds after Jongdae, the two of them looking back to wink at Luhan, a similar smile and laugh coming from the two of them. Luhan shrugs as he suddenly got chills down his back at just how creepy these two are lately, and by creepy, how in synch they are with each other. Luhan will never tell this to anybody though but he's really happy for them. There's just some getting used to to the whole being in synch with one another.

They walk to the living room, Saint Zhang helping Tao with some fake blood while the others wait around to leave and for Sophia to arrive. It doesn't surprise Jongdae or Yixing that both Luhan and Minseok dressed as their favorite soccer players, Chanyeol as the Joker and Baekhyun as Harley Quinn, who both look very well together and their outfits are on point. Junmyeon and Kris were dressed like spies but Kris was more of the criminal than a spy, Sehun didn't really dress up at all just bought a mask while Tao dressed from head to toe like a very rich and very bloody vampire, and Kyungsoo and Jongin decided to go as zombies. The only ones with a not so classic costumes were Jongdae and Yixing but yet Saint Zhang couldn't keep her eyes off of the two of them.

_"The oldest love story of all time. The Sun and The Moon."_

She takes their pictures, together as a group and by themselves and by their matching couples, when the doorbell rings, announcing Sophia's arrival, Minseok is the first to open it revealing a very cute Sophia, wearing a very cute witch costume and holding a black cauldron to use to get candy.

"Trick-or-treat!" She yells out, Saint Zhang coming to the door to give Sophia some candy. She was wearing a cute black and purple dress with her pointy hat and black and purple stripped tights, all eyes on her as the guy's gathered around Saint Zhang to see what Sophia was wearing. She couldn't make out who was who but when she walks in after saying goodbye to her mom she spots Jongdae and Yixing and runs over to them to touch their masks. "You're the sun and moon!" 

"You like our costumes?" Jongdae asks, lifting Sophia in his arms. She nods once, carefully touching the masks on their faces as both Jongdae and Yixing smile at her. "Good. Ready to have fun?" Jongdae asks her. She nods one more time, starting to giggle as Yixing starts to tickle her, telling her that she doesn't seem to be having fun right now. When she tells him to stop, he stops and kisses her forehead. 

"Let's go have some fun." He says, as Jongdae puts Sophia down and takes her hand while Yixing does the same to her other hand. After they say goodbye to Saint Zhang and Stacey, the guys walk out and get on their cars to drive to their first destination.

It wasn't a far drive but it was as it turns out a very full event as the guy's struggled to find a parking space. Sophia was excited as she's never done anything like this before, but compared to the others, the guys were only doing this because it was a tradition for Jongdae and they wanted to join him as this was his favorite thing to do. The area were they were holding the movie, was a grassy area but it was nowhere near the actual cemetery. It was more of a small area where events are held at. No one was allowed to wander off somewhere else during the movie, but they were welcome to stay for all four movies they played for the night. If it was past midnight, no one was allowed to stay, and most of the time they'll get arrested.

Jongin and Saint Zhang prepared snacks and a blanket beforehand to bring for the movie as they were allowed to bring their own food or snacks, but what Jongdae liked about events like this was the fact that everyone brought their own food and everyone shared, so when they picked a spot for all of them to sit at, a group of college students gave Sophia some candy and a slice of pizza for her to eat. Others offered her juice boxes, and chips, but Sophia was mostly interested in the candy. It really made Jongdae and Yixing smile as they all thought that she was cute and very polite but when it came down to Tao or Sehun asking her for some of her candy, she will stick her tongue out at them and tell them no.

"She's learning well." Jongdae whispers as Yixing nods and laughs, Sophia going to sit on his lap and offer him a piece of her chocolate. The movie started, and since they promised Stacey that they wouldn't let Sophia get scared, they managed to huddle around her and covered her eyes and ears no matter if anything scary popped out, so when Sophia was in the middle of eating some popcorn, Jongdae will shield her eyes, and Jongin will cover her ears and each time anyone did that, she would giggle after. It also made Sophia grow close to the others as well.

She liked poking Minseok's and Luhan's faces because she thought they were cute and very pretty, she liked Kris for being so tall and being so nice while she thought Junmyeon was nice but would somewhat blush around him because he was good looking. Kris pretended to get upset with her because she didn't think he was handsome, but Sophia always cheered him up with a kiss to his cheek while Junmyeon got none. She liked touching Chanyeol's ears, telling him that he reminded her of a fairy while she generally liked touching Baekhyun's face because it was smooth and shiny. She played a lot with Jongin and Kyungsoo, both of them pretending to eat her because they were zombies and it's what they would do, but since she received brain gummies from a couple before, she handed that to them to eat instead of her. And with Tao and Sehun, both being young, they didn't know how to approach her or get her to like them. She just avoided them but would stare at them sometimes as if trying to figure out herself what kind of people they were. She did give them candy but she wouldn't let them say thank you to her at all. She wouldn't let them hug her or bring her over to play with them. She just avoided them and after a bit they gave up as they'll never get her to like them.

When Sophia whispered to Jongdae that she had to use the restroom, he panicked. They were all guys, they couldn't go to the restroom with her at all because... Well they were guys and Sophia was a little girl who somewhat still needed some assistance. They couldn't take her to go behind a tree or bush because they'll get in trouble and Sophia will quite possibly not be comfortable doing so, so Tao and Sehun stepped up to the plate. A small group of girls who showed up for the movie, kept staring at the group of guys with the little girl wearing a witch costume. They knew what they had to do. Tao and Sehun asked Sophia if she was willing to go with them somewhere, but kind of being shy and scared, she hesitated.

"What are you guys going to do?" Kris asks, as Tao and Sehun are crouching and waiting for Sophia's approval.

"We're going to see if one of those girls will take her to the restroom while we wait outside." Tao answers as Sehun looks around at the other people who could be available to take her just in case.

"That's not a bad idea." Luhan comments. "Sophia, you should go with them."

"I want Jongdae to go too." She whines out, curling into Jongdae's lap to get him to go. He looks over at Yixing, who nods at him that he'll be alright by himself then starts to stand up.

"Ok I'll go. But Sophie, Tao and Sehun really want to help you out, if you go with them the girls will maybe go with you and if they see me too they'll maybe not want to go."

"Why not?" She asks him, Jongdae really wanted to help the guys out and gain Sophia's trust towards them but she really didn't seem to not want to go without him.

Jongdae sighs then stands up fully. "Ok. I'll be right there. You guys go ahead." Sophia takes Tao's hand as him and Sehun walk towards the group of girls, Jongdae though sits back down and watches from afar.

“Aren't you going to go?” Luhan asks, while Baekhyun shoves Jongdae for lying to her.

“I want her to trust Tao and Sehun, if she goes with them she may start trusting them.”

“But if she doesn’t like them, you can’t force her to.” Minseok says as Baekhyun keeps shoving Jongdae. Luhan nods as the others agree with Minseok, but Jongdae doesn’t see it that way at all.

“If I went with them, the girls will probably get the wrong idea and not want to take her because ‘too many guys are going.'" Jongdae says making air quotation marks. “Especially a guy like me. Sophia has a pretty good sense of judge of character, but because she doesn’t know how to approach the people she wants to know, she doesn’t do it. She likes Tao and Sehun, probably a lot more than she likes me or Yixing, going with them by herself will bring her out of her shell and trust them a little.” That surprises everyone. Since day one Sophia has liked Jongdae and Yixing so it’s a big surprise to all of them that Sophia likes Tao and Sehun more than the pair she’s attached to when the actual pair she’s interested in, she doesn’t even pay them a smile. Yixing is surprised that Jongdae knows way more about Sophia than the others and knows what to do to bring her out of her shell. If it was Yixing, and he was asked to go, he’ll go in a heartbeat. No need to ask him twice. “If she really doesn’t feel comfortable being around them, she’ll either show it or tell me or Yixing that she really doesn't like them.”

“Wow, Jongdae. You’re a keeper.” Chanyeol tells him, making him laugh and making Yixing glare at him and bring Jongdae closer to his chest.

“I just honestly can’t believe she likes those two more than me and Minseok.”

“You’re just jealous that she likes them more than you. And also likes me a bit more than you.” Minseok teases, as Luhan shoves him but Minseok makes a quick grab to the back of Luhan’s neck and brings him forward to kiss him on the lips. Jongdae groans, not because of the pda, but because a little part of him thought that Minseok and Luhan weren’t really a thing but just told him that they were. Now he was reaching for his wallet and pulling out a bill of 10 to hand to Yixing.

“Thank you. I love you.”

“Well, I hate you.” Jongdae says seriously but Yixing knows when Jongdae is being serious or not, while others don’t, pulling Jongdae down to kiss him on the lips.

“What was that for?” Junmyeon asks but Jongdae and Yixing laugh and shake their heads and answer together that it’s nothing.

“I’m gonna go check up on them.” Jongdae gets up and runs towards some tree to hide behind it as Tao and Sehun are holding Sophia’s hands and following the two girls to the restroom as they agreed to help her out. When they reach the small building for the restrooms, Tao and Sehun stop and crouch to Sophia's level to make sure she knows that they'll be right outside and to shout if she needs anything at all. She nods, takes one of the girl's hands and goes inside with the girls to use the restrooms. Since it's a public restroom and it's not that fancy, the only light they have there is one someone attached to the wall for occasions like these. There was toilet paper but there weren't really paper seat covers to put on the toilet to avoid touching it so one of the girls started doing that for Sophia. They asked her if she needed any help with her tights but she told them no and walked inside the stall to use it. When she walked out, her dress slightly tucked into her tights, one of the girls fixed it for her and then carried her up as the sinks were too high for Sophia to reach. When she finished and walked out and automatically took both Tao's and Sehun's hands she thanked the girls and even gave them a hug to show her appreciation.

"It was no problem. Ask us again if you need us to take you again, ok?"

"Ok. Bye!" She yells out as she waves goodbye and walks away with both Tao and Sehun as the girls go back inside to use the restrooms themselves.

"Sophia." Sehun speaks up.

"Yes?"

"Do you still hate us?" Tao asks her. Sophia takes a moment to think about it then starts to giggle. Sehun and Tao look down at her, wondering why she was laughing at them. They then decide to start tickling her, Tao lifting her up while Sehun tickled her.

"I don't hate you!" She yelled out through her giggles, making the both of them stop. "You two are so silly. Like werewolves."

"Werewolves?" 

"Uh-huh. You and Tao Tao and everyone else are like werewolves." She tells them. "Like werewolf puppies. And Xingie and Jongie are the sun and moon that keep all of you together." Tao and Sehun smile at her logic, they don't question it either. They do have one thing to ask though.

"And what are you, Sophia?"

"I'm the little witch who loves them and takes care of all of them."

"You're right, Sophie. You're so so right." Tao tells her as Sehun nods, making their way back to the group.

-

When the movie finally finished and the guys packed up their stuff to head out, they drove back to Yixing's neighborhood to go trick-or-treating there. Some of the guys had plans to go to a party but since Sophia was with them, they wanted to spend as much time as they could with her. That meant going to every house on the block and getting candy. When a group of boys told her that she wasn't allowed to get candy because she was "an ugly witch and witches don't get candy", the guys were pissed, walking ahead of those group of boys and hiding behind some bushes to jump out at them and when they ran, they ran towards Luhan, Minseok, Kris, and Tao where the each of them reached into their bags of candies and took handfuls out to give to Sophia later. They weren't sure where they ran off to but after that no one picked on their little witch because they would all stand in a line behind her and glare at anyone that got too close. No one even dared trying to play a trick on her or they were sure that a fight will break out if the guys found out.

After Sophia's cauldron filled all the way to the top, they went back home where they all huddled up to watch a movie together with Saint Zhang, who ran out of candy hours ago because she was either eating it or giving away too much. She never bothered going out to get more after or she was sure she'll finish it all. Jongdae wondered if any minute now their friends were going to leave to go party but they all seemed to like the idea of sharing Sophia's candy and watching Hotel Transylvania 2 on the TV as they waited for Sophia's mom to pick her up. Not even Jongin wanted to go out, as Jongdae was sure that the guy's had a Halloween party to go to at school. But here they were, cuddling on the couch or laying on their stomachs on the floor as Sophia gave each and every one of them their share of candy she received. When she started to fall asleep, on Jongin's back as he laid on his stomach, Jongdae carefully lifted her up and carried her away to his room so she can sleep on his bed.

"She had a great day, didn't she?" Yixing asked, helping Jongdae tuck her in.

"Yeah. I'm glad she had fun. I'm surprised our idiot, Sophia- crazed, friends aren't leaving or haven't left yet." Jongdae whispers turning on a small lamp him and Jongin had in the room so Sophia wouldn't fully be in the dark.

Yixing laughs, taking Jongdae's hand and leading him out to head to his room instead. "Yeah, mom and I are surprised too. They must really like her."

"Who wouldn't though. She's the cutest greatest little girl ever." They stay quiet for a second until Yixing decides to wrap his arms around Jongdae's waist and kiss him.

"Did you have a good day today? Since today is, like your Christmas and everything." Jongdae laughs, nodding to answer Yixing's question then peck his lips.

"I had a great time. Did you?"

"I got to spend it with you and Sophia and our idiot friends, of course I had a great time." Yixing kisses him one more time. A soft kiss on his lips then at his cheek then down his jaw then down to his neck, all the while making Jongdae laugh.

"Yixing, we can't."

"I know, but I just realized that I love you from the moon and sun and back."

Jongdae laughs, pushing Yixing away to remove his jacket. "You're so cheesy. But I do too."

"Want to know why?" Yixing asks, Jongdae ends then sits in Yixing's bed to hear him out.

"Want to know what Sophia said to Tao and Sehun?"

"Sure. What did she say?"

"That me and you are the sun and moon because we keep everyone together. While everyone else is a werewolf and she's the little witch that loves and takes care of all of us, we're the ones up in the sky keeping them together. So it made me think, about how everyone thinks we're always lost in our own little world, that she's right. If there was no us, there wouldn't be a them, you know. The Sun and Moon can't come down because they have to stay up and that's basically us. Wherever we are, we're always lost in our world and the sun and moon love story lives on forever."

"So you're saying that Sophia thinks we should, or are, going to be together forever?"

Yixing nods. "Yeah. It's the only reason I could come up with as to why she wanted us to be the sun and moon."

"I guess that does make sense. But then again, she also wanted me to be a wizard at first so I don't-" 

"Can you not burst my bubble and let me kiss you because you're going to be a wonderful parent one day and I love you so so much?" Yixing says with a laugh as Jongdae laughs and pulls Yixing down onto his lap to kiss him. "Merry Christmas, Jongdae."

"Happy Halloween, Yixing." The sun said to the moon, the two leaning in one more time to share another love filled kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in reading this oneshot and the coming up oneshots on Asian fanfics, you can do so **[here!](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1189956/stay-with-me-always-exo-chenlay-xiuhan-xingdae-highschoolau-krisuho-punkau)** See you there! ^^
> 
>  
> 
> If you want to check out my tumblr or have a chat there or whatever you like, you can do so **[here!](http://sjabe.tumblr.com/)** Thank you and have a great day! ^^


End file.
